Emma & The Doctor
by TheTimeKeeper10
Summary: Young Emma, 12 years old, has lived with her Uncle, Aunt, and cousin Leia her entire life. And for all she knows, she is a freak to everyone. What she doesn't know is that her parents came from Gallifrey, escaped the Time War, and had her on Earth. So that means she is a Time Lady! Read to find out more. ((Note: I'm not good at ratings))
1. Chapter 1

"Out! Out!", urged Aunt Laura. "You two can't be late... Again!". "But I don't want to ride the bus with... her", Leia moaned as she gestured to Emma. "She's a freak", Leia continued. She shoved Emma to the ground and kicked at her backpack. "We know she's a freak. Just one more day, and then you can carpool with mum and Emma can take the bus on her own", said Uncle Bates. Leia let out a moan of despair. Though it didn't hurt Emma's feelings. Leia always insulted Emma. Not to mention kick and bully with her gang, Payton, Audrey, Brooke, and Naomi. Including Jake, Matt, Brandon, Luis, and Mark, their boyfriends.

Aunt Lauren kissed Leia on the forehead and wished her luck at school, but Emma didn't get anything like that. Uncle Bates pulled her aside. "If you do anything out of the ordinary", he warned. "You'll be locked in your room for a week!". He pushed her away from his slim, but muscular body. Emma staggered to the bus stop. A few meters away was Aunt Laura, as plump as ever, her hair short and blond up to her shoulders. She caught Uncle Bates glaring at her, which didn't help. But off she went, to another day at Westwood Middle School.

Emma had managed to go the entire day without anything weird happening. And the worst insult she had received was from Brandon. "Is that what you call a cousin, Leia?". It wasn't horrid, but it wasn't good, either. She was now at the dinner table with Her uncle, aunt, and spoiled cousin, Leia. Emma had wolfed down every last crumb and excused herself from the table. She ran outside into the cool, night breeze, her silky, golden hair lightly flowing in it. This was the only time Emma could be happy, since her mum and dad had passed . And since then, she has been the weirdest seventh grader at school. But she pushed that aside. She ran down the street and ended up at the town's public park. Emma jogged over to the nearest park bench that was by the trail around the lake. The water sparkled in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight she'd seen before.

But it wasn't the only thing she saw that was blue. Across the luminescent lake from Emma was a blue box. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. The Writing at the top of the box read:

**POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX**

It was strange, but intriguing to look at. Emma ran around the left side of the lake. She had finally reached the call box. She pressed her hand against the corner of it. "It's wood", Emma muttered. She walked around the box until she found a set of doors on one side. There was a message or something on one of the doors. It was hard to read, but the light on the top of the box was just enough.

**POLICE TELEPHONE**

**FREE**

**FOR USE OF**

**PUBLIC**

**ADVICE & ASSISTANCE  
OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY**

**OFFICERS & CARS**

**RESPOND TO ALL CALLS**

**PULL TO OPEN**

Emma read through it again. She did what the last line said: Pull to open. She gripped the metal handle and yanked at it. Immediately, it swung open and there was a old phone there. She closed the little door quickly. She studied the rest of the Phone Box so long and was so focused that she hadn't noticed the two voices coming her way. She saw the two figures heading for the box.

Emma ducked under the nearest park bench and listened to them talking. "Did you see that Slovene's face?, a girl's voice questioned. There was a laugh from the man. "Yep! He was quite scared.", he answered. "Doctor, I've left my phone at my mum's house. I'll be right back", the girl said. "Don't keep me waiting!", the man answered back. He turned and sat on the bench that Emma was under. She crawled out from under and ran, but only got up to the call box when the man turned to see her. "Hello!", he said cheerfully. She didn't know what else to say but "Hi". He flashed a smile at her. The man got up and walked over to her. He had on a deep brown suit, white sneakers, and a tan coat that went down to the back of his knees. "I'm The Doctor".

"Emma". He smiled at the name. "Emma. That's a nice name", he answered. The Doctor stuck out his hand. Emma reached hers out to shake his hand, but it started to glow. He reeled in his hand and now had a serious expression. "How did you do that?", he said, just above a whisper. But she didn't have an answer. "I- I don't know", She tried to speak. "Come with me", he said. Once again, he reached out his hand, but this time to hold hers. Emma let him take her hand in his, and just like before, their hands were glowing. He walked over to the blue box. They stopped in front of the door. "This is the TARDIS", he spoke. "Time and relative dimensions in space". Emma would have never guessed that as the blue box's name, but TARDIS it was. "How are we supposed to fit in this?", she questioned. He laughed and ran his free hand through his brown hair which spiked up in the front. "You'll see".

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a key. The Doctor unlocked the door and stepped inside, pulling her inside, too. It was giant! How was that possible? Emma let go of his hand and circled around the TARDIS a few times, then stepped back inside. "it's bigger on the inside!", she exclaimed, full of wonder. The Doctor smiled and took Emma's hand once again and led her over to the center. He took a pin and pricked her on her bare arm. "Ow! What was that for?", she asked, rubbing where he had pricked her. But That didn't stop him. The Doctor pushed her hand out of the way of the spot he had pricked Emma. "That glowing on our hands was like a surge of power. Of Time Lord blood coming close. Or in your case, Time Lady". He was talking too fast for Emma to understand, but with every sentence he spoke, he became more excited. The Doctor took a glass vial that looked like the one that Emma's doctor had used for a... blood test!

The Doctor collected some of her blood, then did the same to him, except had his blood in a separate vial. He started studying the two blood samples. A few times, Emma had asked him what he was doing, and all he said was "You'll see".

A long, boring, ten minutes later, he had finished the "test". "The Face of Boe was right!", he exclaimed. "I'm not the last!". He turned to Emma. He had a giant smile spreading across his face. He ran across the TARDIS to her, picked her up, had spun her around in circles, squeezing all her breath out of her lungs. At that moment, the girl who Emma had seen The Doctor talking to earlier walked in. "Doctor...?", She said. The Doctor put Emma down, but was still extremely happy. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders. "Martha! I'm not alone!". She looked confused. Martha removed The Doctor's hands from her shoulders. She walked over to Emma. "Well, you have just confused me, _and _brought a kid in the TARDIS. Congrats". The Doctor smiled even more. "Oh, Martha. It's so much more then that".

He explained his blood tests at a hundred miles an hour, but somehow the girls managed to catch it all. "So, basically, this little girl is a Time Lord - ". "Lady", The Doctor corrected. "Lady, fine. So she's a Time Lady who happens to be on Earth?", said Martha. The Doctor bobbed his head. "Well sort of. Her parents must've survived the Time War, came to Earth, and had Emma here". The Doctor patted Emma's head. "Uhh, my parents... are dead", Emma said, just above a whisper. The last word hung in the air and changed both Martha's and The Doctor's expression. "Oh", the Doctor muttered. He looked down at his sneakers. Martha hugged Emma. "I live with my aunt and uncle. They aren't the nicest - ". Emma's sentence was cut off by none other than Uncle Bates.

"Emma! You've been here far too long! Come here right now!", He bellowed from across the lake. Emma sulked and walked to the door of the TARDIS. "Don't leave", The Doctor said. Emma turned to face him. "Where would I go?". Martha smiled. "You can stay with us", Martha suggested. Emma contemplated the idea. She wouldn't have to deal with Uncle Bates _or _Aunt Laura. And best of all, no more Leia.

"Well?", The Doctor said. It was such an easy choice. "I'm coming with you guys!", Emma exclaimed. Happiness lit up Martha's eyes and a smile appeared on The Doctor's face. "Allons-y!", The Doctor said. It was the happiest moment of Emma's life.

A loud pound slammed the TARDIS's door. "Emma! Are you in there!?" Uncle Bates yelled. Emma turned to The Doctor for help. All he did was nod his head, but Emma got the message: _Stand up to him_. She walked up to the door. When she opened it, there was Uncle Bates, red-faced. He lunged for Emma's arm, but she avoided him. "I'm not going back", Emma said. Uncle Bates got even madder than before. "Yes, you are!", he bellowed. He lunged again for Emma's arm, but this time he got it. "Let – me – go!", Emma struggled. He was tearing her out of the TARDIS. She was only holding onto the door when The Doctor came between them. Uncle Bates attempted to push him out of the way, but couldn't.

"Emma will not be coming home", The Doctor said. Uncle Bates was now a tomato. "You will not decide that! Emma! Come! Now!", He bellowed. "You're right, I can't decide that. Emma did". That did it for Uncle Bates. "I WON'T LET SOME HELL OF AN IDIOT RUN OFF WITH MY NEICE!". Apparently, that also did it for The Doctor. "WELL, MABYE I AM SOME HELL OF AN IDIOT, BUT THAT WON'T AFFECT ANYTHING!". That was it.

Uncle Bates slammed The Doctor out of his way and yanked at Emma. But that didn't stop him. The Doctor got back up and pointed this, mechanical thingie at Uncle Bates. He backed up as the tip started to glow a neon blue. "What is that?", Emma asked. "I'll tell you later, maybe even get you one", The Doctor replied. "Get in the TARDIS", he said to Emma. "And you", he turned to Uncle Bates. "Go home". He ran off and The Doctor closed the TARDIS door. "Well, that's that".


	2. Chapter 2

_Click. Whiz. BOOM. _Enumerate sounds came from the center consul of the TARDIS. Martha and Emma were constantly bumping into things and plummeting into others. It was chaos, traveling like this. How did Martha and The Doctor manage? But Emma had to admit, this was a lot of fun. Painful, but fun.

The TARDIS came to a sudden stop. Even through the pain ringing in her arm after hitting one of those circles on the TARDIS's wall, Emma found her laugh. She threw her head to the side to see The Doctor throwing a fit of laughter, too. And for about five minutes, there was pure laughter raging in the TARDIS. When she finally built up enough strength to stand up, Emma walked over to The Doctor and helped him up. They then went over to Martha. "Where are we this time, Doctor?", Martha questioned. He shrugged. "Don't know. But how 'bout we find out!?", He said. Martha flashed a smile and headed for the door.

Emma ran over next to Martha. They hadn't moved an inch. "Uuuh. Doctor? We didn't exactly move", Martha said. "What?", he hissed. "But that's not right. It _can't _be right. Unless...". "Unless what?", urged Martha. "Unless that thing we were tracking wasn't Emma", he murmured. The girls looked confused. The Doctor ran over to the center consul and started checking every last screen. "Aaah. The thing _we _were chasing, Martha, was a Tanilek. We just happened to find Emma", he sounded excited. "A Tani- what?", asked Emma. The Doctor ran over to her and lifted her off the ground by the shoulders. "A Tanilek is a species from a neighboring planet to Gallifrey. They're old enemies to the Time Lords, well, after the Daleks. They certainly don't want to destroy _every _last living thing, just anyone from Gallifrey. They can sniff out any Time Lord or Lady-". He had a stunned look on his face. The Doctor looked straight into Emma's eyes. "It probably has already found you...". "Well, we don't know if she has two hearts. Your stupid blood test could have made a mistake", added Martha. She ran over to a bag with a red cross on it and pulled out a stethoscope. She put it on and came back to them. Making The Doctor finally put Emma down, Martha held up the tool to where her heart was. _Two hearts? _Emma thought. _Ridiculous_.After that, Martha put the stethoscope lower than before. "Other side", The Doctor added. Martha rolled her eyes, then changed sides. For a minute, nothing happened. But that quickly changed with an awed look filling Martha's eyes.

"Two hearts. She's a Time Lady". The Doctor nodded, then turned to them with a more upbeat look. "Well, we still have to find that Tanilek, don't we?", he said. "We could split up to find it. Shouldn't be that hard", Martha beamed. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no. Tanileks stand out... When they haven't shape-shifted". Emma's jaw dropped. Shape-shift? That would make it impossible to find. "Calm down", The Doctor told them. "Yes, a Tanilek _can _shape-shift, but they always have a habit that kind of separates them from others". "Like that helps", Martha whispered to Emma.

"Emma, can you go back to school for one more day to try and find the Tanilek? It could be a kid or teacher", asked The Doctor. Emma felt her face burn. Another school day? And the thought that it was just to search for some alien that supposedly wanted to murder her didn't help. "Fine", she hissed. "I'll search public areas", Martha volunteered. "And I'll look for it in work buildings", added the Doctor.

Emma yawned. It was at least ten o'clock at night. "Someone's tired", said Martha. The Doctor smiled and ran off into another room in the TARDIS. How big was this thing? He came back with a dark blue blanket and a pillow of the same color. He laid the pillow on the floor and handed Emma the blanket. "It's not much, but it's all I've got at the moment". Emma smiled. It was better than Uncle Bates and Aunt Laura and.. Leia. "It's great. Thanks", She beamed. Emma set her head down on the pillow and laid the blanket over-top of her. Immediately, she fell into a deep sleep.

Emma woke up feeling perfect. She still hadn't believed some of the events of last night. To make sure it wasn't a dream, she looked around to make sure she was in the TARDIS. Yep. Reminding herself she had to get to school today. But she didn't have breakfast or new clothes...

There was a sticky note on the center consul. It Read:

_Martha and I have left early to search for the_

_Tanilek. We'll be back by five o'clock._

_You need to search for it, too. So,_

_Allons-y! ~The Doctor_

Next to the note was a banana and a red and green plaid, long-sleeved shirt and a black, frilly skirt that smelled fresh out of the wash. Her school uniform. How The Doctor got it, Emma would never know, but as she did have it, she could go to school.

Emma slipped into her uniform and gulped down the banana. By the door of the TARDIS was a black book-bag. _Her _book-bag. How he got that was also a mystery. Emma picked it up and threw one strap over her shoulder. In the left pocket of the bag was a silver key. She pulled it out and looked at it, but just couldn't focus on it. Hoping it was the TARDIS key, Emma slipped through the door and put in the key. It turned and locked. Slipping the key into the pocket of her skirt this time, Emma strode off to the school.

It was now lunch time, and she was still being picked on by Leia and her friends. They flicked her and kicked at her, teased and harassed. After about fifteen minutes, Emma had got annoyed. "Just shut up and leave me alone", she hissed. Brandon, Luis, and Mark stood up and grabbed Emma by her arms and hair. They pulled her out of the cafeteria.

Brandon kicked Emma to the ground, making rude remarks. Luis followed along as Mark did the same. They did so for five minutes, ten, fifteen...

A girl walked by, her hands making claws straight at her sides. She had the same uniform as Emma. She had long, brown hair with a few streaks of a ginger tint to it. Her light brown eyes were full of fear at the sight of Emma getting beaten up. It took a minute, but she realized that girl was Lara, a girl in about half of Emma's classes. They weren't exactly friends, but more like close acquaintances She looked back at Lara with sympathy, but she didn't have a look of fear anymore. Lara looked enraged. Her once light skin was now turning more yellow-orange with spots of black. The coloured skin was now sleek, thin fur. Her hair had disappeared, replaced with light gray fur and a long muzzle. Now twice the size of Brandon and Luis combined (At least six feet tall), She growled at them, a cheetah tail whipping back and forth behind her. Now with a full view, Emma realized that she had a body of a cheetah and the head of a Timber Wolf. She swung a cheetah claw at Brandon, scaring the boys away.

_Tanilek, Tanilek, _a voice said in the back of her head. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, Lara was a regular girl again, sticking a hand out to help her up. Taking the hand, Emma looked at Lara in confusion. "Wait, _you're _the Tanilek?", asked Emma. Lara rolled her eyes. "You got a problem with that?", she questioned. Emma shook her head vigorously. "Then you know I'm a-" "Time Lady, yeah, I know". They started walking out of the building. "But, I thought Tanileks, y-you know, _killed _Time Lords and Time Ladies", Emma stuttered. Lara gave her a look of disgust. "Okay, yes, I _am _a Tanilek, but I don't like the whole killing thing", she answered. "We'd better leave school. Should we get our bags?", Emma asked. Lara just shook her head and smiled. "Forget those old things. I'd want to see them burn!". "Fair enough", Emma muttered.

They walked to the park where the TARDIS was in silence. A few times, Emma would speak up and explain who The Doctor was, or what she knew about him, since she didn't exactly know who he was. They reached the door of the TARDIS by four fifty five. "Okay, I get he's The Doctor, but Doctor Who?", Lara asked. Emma just shrugged. She pulled out the silver key out of her pocket. When she unlocked the door and slipped inside, The Doctor and Martha were already there looking exhausted. Emma opened the door wider for Lara to come in. "No luck", heaved Martha. The Doctor shook his head, taking deep, heavy breaths. "Doctor?", Emma questioned. He looked at Lara, then at her. "Wha-", he coughed. She smiled. "Doctor, meet Lara. The Tanilek".


End file.
